Project Cerberus
by kingsredarmy
Summary: A group of individuals bonded together with a common goal of protecting and furthering humanities role in the universe, however are they doing more harm than good with this mysterious organization.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Humans… what blundering idiots we are. The first contact we have with another sentient race? We blow them out of the sky. Now we sit here as the Turians pound us into submission and we cannot do anything about it. Guess who has to deal with all this? Me. In a matter of days, they will overwhelm us and take the planet and the blame will fall on me for this failure. No, I will not be viewed as a failure. Shanxi will not fall."

General Williams dug his fingers into his palms at the fact he could do nothing to sway the war into his favor, this fact alone stressed him more than anything. Running his fingers through his hair attempting to hide the grey streaks that shown through the blackness. His hands working down and straightened out his gig line; systematically checking his buttons, creases, and folds making sure everything was in their proper place. Pulling his face closer to the window he examined his features, crows feet stretched out from his eyes as wrinkles made their impressions across his face almost as proportionate as the scar that ran from his forehead to his jaw line barely missing his eye.

"I hope these Turians burn in hell," he growled out to himself.

As he was perfecting the last bit of his appearance, Commander Adoster burst into the war room holding a data pad. His pale complexion and frantic demeanor, he attempted to speak in between his gasps for air to no avail. Williams watched as the Commander pulled at the bottom of his blouse and slowly began to make his approach.

"Out with it, Commander!" Williams boomed.

Adoster quickly pulled himself together and gave his report.

"Sir, we have reports from our scouts that the Turians are preparing for the final stage of their campaign."

"So they believe they can finish us off that quick do they?" Williams mumbled to himself.

"Sir?" Adoster questioned seeing the generals lips move.

_This cannot be happening! First we lose Fenyang two days ago to those bastards and within hours they have established a base. In just 30 clicks lies the last standing defensive position on Shanxi at Pingyoa. If we lose Pingyoa we lose the planet and in turn forcing me to surrender. I will go down in history as the first human to surrender a planet, I cannot let this happen!_

"Commander we will have to meet them face to face. I have no intentions on surrendering this planet," Williams stated as he turned to face the Commander.

"Sir, what is your plan?"

"Honestly I do not know," Williams breathed out. He leaned over the holomap as his weary eyes began to search for any hope of survival.

Williams had to find a way out of the corner that he was in now. He scanned the map for what felt like the umpteenth time, looking for an oversight on the Turians part. To the north of Pingyoa lay Fenyang was a vast no mans land that stretched for roughly 25 clicks. _If we could cross this, what could we do? _

To the south of Fenyang lie thick forest, which would provide excellent coverage for his troops to launch an ambush however he knew an ambush on a Turian army that probably numbered in the thousands would only be scratching the surface. He needed something with more power to blow them away.

"Damn it there has to be a way," he thundered, breaking melodic stride as he slammed his fist on the edge of the holomap.

_Ha! Mortars will do. They are mobile and we can deploy them very quickly however where can we place them so they can do the most damage? _ He continued to nurture the idea as he scanned the terrain over and over again. Then something caught his eye looking back to it he saw a small clearing on a ridge that over looked Fenyang shrouded by thick forest.

As he continued to analyze the features of the surrounding area the idea solidified more and more. It was enough of a clearing to set up three mortar teams and lay waste to the Turian stronghold. The position itself was easily defendable if the Turians attempted a frontal assault; they would have the higher ground and would easily be able to hold them for awhile. In conjunction with the thick grove in the under lying area the marines could fortify themselves from a rear assault making it hell for them to be flushed out.

"Commander! Here is where we will strike,"

"Sir, you will probably need to elaborate more for me," the commander stated as he bet over to study the holomap more thoroughly.

"4 marine fire teams will take Makos over the dead man zone to mitigate detection. As they secure this ridge we will send 3 mortar teams to bombard the Turians forward base," he soundly stated as he rubbed his fore finger and thumb across his chin marveling at his military brilliance.

"Sir, we will need at best a garrison to take to ridge," the commander shot back, not completely sold on the plan.

"Who's in charge of them?" the general asked dismissing Commander Adoster's question entirely.

"Sir, that would be Lieutenant Kratt he's in charge of what's left of the 52 expeditionary strike group," he muttered out, completely baffled by the general's drastic oversight on this.

"Bring him here; we will need to debrief him," he proclaimed wanting to share his new brilliant plan with others.

"Pin him!" the crowd of on looking marines roared as two men squabbled in front of them.

The only way they could release their frustrations and not kill each other was though sparing. Most of the garrison would show up, at least those who were not on watch, to indulge in something to separate themselves from the war that they were losing. Anticipation mounted as the Kane lifted Thonan high into the air. Since Thonan was the smaller marine, he clung to any part of Kanes shirt he could grasp as he braced for his violent descent back to the ground. Kane smiled at the Thonan as he left his feet, allowing gravity take full effect on his weight. Upon impact a muffled thud was heard as all the air in Thonans lungs were instantly purged.

To the roar of the crowds the Thonan quickly recovered, grappling with the Kane, and locking his ankles behind the marines back, pulling his head close to his chest not allowing him to gain advantage from inside his guard. With every passing moment the Kanes breath became more and more labored as sweat and dirt clung to their skins.

"Jaysh, did you hear what the Turians did?" Gunnery Chief Chandler whispered, nudging the Lieutenant to draw his attention.

"No but apparently you're going to tell me," he simply stated, chuckling at his witty remark as he witnessed the bigger marine pick up the smaller one slamming him to the ground break his lock.

"They are preparing for their final assault it's only a matter of time before Shanxi falls," Chandler hissed though his teeth, pressing the issue but attempting to keep it at a whisper.

"Well I'll believe it went I see it," Jaysh replied, it was just smoke pit nonsense and he quickly dismissed it.

Kane became more and more winded as his defenses began to break down, affording Thonan an opportunity to slide onto his back to gain an advantage. To everyone dismay, he successfully shot for the gap under his arm wrapping his arm around his neck locking his feet around his waist, pulling back with all his might. Scrapping at the smaller marines arms, attempting to free his neck, as his breathes became more and more shallow.

As everyone was on their feet, witnessing the marines face turning bright red surely succumbing to unconsciousness, someone from the crowd shouted "attention on deck!"

Instantly, everyone snapped to attention as the commander Adoster approached the group of marines. "I guess this spineless ass will tell me then."

"Lieutenant, it's nice to see that your keeping your men occupied," with sarcasm in his voice, as his eyes ventured over to the muddy marines that were previously sparing.

"Sir, it's just what we marines do when we have down time keeps us motivated."

"Very well, general Williams request your presences in the war room immediately," Commander Adoster crisply stated, as he returned the salute.

"Very well sir," He said, dropping his salute and falling into pace with the commander as they made their way towards the generals war room.

_What the hell does the general want from me?_ It was well know that general Williams did not enjoy the company of people strictly speaking with his higher ups, allowing them to delegate his commands to his subordinates. _Maybe he's trying to consult with me on what he should do next since all of his previous plans have been disastrous._ Breaking his thought, as oncoming marines saluted the officers; they had finally reached the war room.

As Jaysh's eyes adjusted to the rooms lighting, he spotted the general hovering over the holomap. To his disbelief, the general did not look like the man in all the holovids. This man was haggard; the holomap illumining the hard etched lines in his face. Still hunched over the holomap he paid no heed to the men that entered.

Seeing that the commander wasn't going to say anything, Jaysh cleared his throat and mustered an authoritative voice, "Sir, you requested my presence?"

"Yes, I need you and your marines for a mission," the general coldly stated, his eyes never venturing to far from the map.

"What do you need the 52nd to do, sir?" Jaysh questioned, something about this made him squirm in his armor.

General Williams pointed to a spot on the holomap where an objective marker materialized, "I need you to capture this ridge here; this will allow the opportunity to strike before the final assault."

'_I'll be damn Chandler was right!'_ To his own dismay, the Turians were preparing for the final assault, and they were a hell of a lot closer than he would of like. Seeing that it was time for action, he noticed the ridge that the general had previously pointed out. Tracing it back to where the base was, he could see about 25 clicks of dead man zone.

"General… sir, how are we supposed to get their across that?"

"Lieutenant, you and 4 fire teams with traverse across this patch of land in makos until you reach this point," as he finished his statement, Jaysh witnessing a virtual play through of the mission on the map.

"Here you and your fire teams with clear the forest, until you reach this ridge and radio back to base that it is secured, copy?" Williams questioned, fixing his eyes upon Jaysh gauging his reaching.

"Sir, with all due respect, that's madness, it will be a slaughter, I can't condone this we have no cover, no intel, and on top of all that how are we going to cross 25 clicks of open terrain and not be noticed," he shot back, as his voice began to fluster a bit, giving away his idea of the general's plan of lack their of.

"Lieutenant, it's a necessary risk, we have to take I need this ridge so we can launch our mortars onto their position, hopefully buying us some time to regroup," the general retorted, pressing the issue trying to convince the Lieutenant and partially himself.

"Sir, I will not send my men to their deaths, my job is to keep them alive," Jaysh shot back, not suppressing his tempter.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to save a planet, if I have to sacrifice a division I will," Williams growled, turning to the lieutenant causing the tension climax.

"I will not do it, sir!" Jaysh snapped, causing his finger to fly up into the general's face.

"Attention!" He bellowed, with pure rage, as he was flabbergasted by the lieutenant's gesture. Jaysh and the commander Adoster instantly snap to attention, as Jaysh now to into account what he just did.

"Lieutenant, must I remind you of your goddamn military bearing," Williams iterated his voice emotionless, as a pistol appeared in his hand.

"I need that ridge or I will I have to find someone that will," Williams coldly stated, resting the barrel on his chest.

"Sir, it will be done!" crisply saluting, seeing that he would rather die fighting than being shot for saying no.

"You are dismissed, lieutenant," Williams harshly grinded out, turning his back to him continuing his studying of the holomap, setting in the message that there will be no further discussion on this matter.

Jaysh taking the hint turned and stormed out of the war room. _'How the hell am I going to break the news to my guys?'_ The severity of the situation and weight of the lives that he will have to sacrifice tormented his concisions. Pressing his fingers into his temples, attempting to alleviate the insuring headache he left the building making his way back to his unit.

"What did the general say?" Chief Chandler questioned, noticing his discomfort.

"Gather the troops I need to debrief them," Jaysh retorted, waving off chief's question.

"Will do, sir!" With a sharp whistle, he grabbed the marine's attention he wave for them to come over.

The marines quickly made their way over forming ranks in front of the lieutenant. Jaysh began to study every face in the formation noticing trepidation in many their eyes. Word spread fast and they all knew their situation was bad the Turians have been driving them back without a single victory to call their own. _'Like hell that's going to change!'_

"Marines, the general have tasked us with securing a ridge that overlooks the Turians forward camp, this is where they are staging the final assault," the last words resonating in the air, as it carried an unbearable weight, as he saw his troops shifting uneasily or looking at each other with defeated looks.

"Those bastards have been pushing us back since day one. This is the first intelligent race that humanity has encountered and they are kicking our ass!" Jaysh blared, the sharpness in the voice drawing the marine's attention back to him.

"Are we not marines? The best trained soldiers the alliance has to offer, so why the hell are we getting our asses kick by these bastards? I'll tell you why, it's because we have not been giving the opportunity to strike back, now we have that opportunity, and I am going to take that goddamn opportunity. Let us show these Turian bastards, that we will not go out quietly that we will die swing. As marines, no no as humans, let's show these Turians our tenacity, that they picked a fight with the wrong race!" he roared, as his marines echoed with their cheers; it was a fight they wanted, he was sure as hell going to give them one.

The following morning the marines made their way out of camp. The crispness of the night still hung in the air, as they prepared for the up coming battle clearing their weapons and donning their armor. Stillness was the prominent feature of the morning, as no one uttered a word, as they piled into the makos that would take them to the edge of the forest. Jaysh taking the opportunity to clarify the commands, clicked over to a private channel for the chiefs and himself.

"Chief Chandler, you will take Foxtrot fire team up the south side, about half a click and secure point alpha, make have a wide berth so we can spot any Turian movements. Chief Vicster, you will take Echo fire team up the north side, about half a click and secure point bravo do the same as foxtrot. I will take Zulu and Hotel up the middle sweeping the area of Turian patrols. You are free to release weapons, good luck gentlemen."

The makos thundered over the dead man zone, hitting every blast cavity, and debris along the way making the ride much more arbores. The marines inside attempted to brace themselves the best they could, as they bounced and shook violently. Jaysh noticing the faces of his men, defeat was painted across each one this only instilled rage in him.

"Marines, why the hell do you already look defeated, and we haven't fired a single shot. Take this opportunity to stand, and fight, instead of dyeing on your knees. I know if I die, that I'm taking as many as those bastards, as I can I implore you to do the same," he roared over the machines, fuelled with rage as the marines began to feed of it preparing for the ensuing battle.

The roar of the engines began to die down; as did the violent shaking meaning that, they were close to the drop off point. His palms began to sweat, as his head began to swim. Taking in deep breathes, in an attempt to prepare himself the best he could for deaths embrace. Gripping his rifle, he glared at the light at the loading bay door waiting for the green.

As the green light flashed into existence, his heart leapt to his throat. The anticipation coming to a climax as adrenaline began to course through his veins, "Let's give them hell, marines!"

Kicking the door mechanism, ejecting the bay door, marines began to pour out keeping their heads low. With their war cries the broke for the tree line waiting for all hell to break lose. To their dismay, nothing happened looking flabbergasted at each other, spirits began to rise at the ease of the mission so far.

Jaysh ordering his troops into formation; slowly they formed a line, and began to press forward to clearing the forest of enemy troops. Inch by inch they scanned the forest looking for any Turians. Jaysh notice the eerie stillness of the forest, as he scanned the canopy, his subconscious screaming at him to _get the hell out of there!_

"Chiefs, have you spotted anything yet?" Jaysh whispered into the mic, trying to confirm his suspicions that something was amiss.

"Negative sir, we are almost to our objective point, about half a click away," Chandler reported.

"Echo is the same LT, nothing to report; however I have a bad feeling though," Vicster reported.

"I know keep your heads on a swivel, they could be anywhere."

As the sun reached its climax in the sky, it shone through the canopy bathing the forest in an eerie orange glow making the mission that more ominous. Only a couple meters away were the ridge line, Jaysh began to search behind him for any signs of distress _This was way too easy._ He contemplated to himself over his thumping heart beat.

"You three secure the ridge, and get eyes on the base I need to know movements," he ordered, pointing to the ridge.

As the selected marines busted through the tree line and began to ascend the ridge, Jaysh wheeled around and began to order marines into defensive positions. There was nothing about this mission that gave him any warm fuzzy feelings. As all the marines took their places, he made his ascension to the ridge.

Once he was at the ledge with his fellow marines, he pulled out his binos and began to survey the base. He spotted scores of Turians in formations moving about as ones on massive war machines ordered their subordinates about. _Damn, they are mobilizing faster than we anticipated_ he thought, the general was right, now was the best time for them to strike.

"Radio in for the mortar teams to arrive, we secured the ridge," Jaysh ordered, pointing at one of the marines on the ridge.

"Will do; sir!" As his data pad flared to life, he began systematically punching in the proper encryption keys.

As Jaysh was about to turn, and take tabs on the enemy's movements, an ear shattering wail came over the net. Ripping his helmet off, he began to frantically rub his ear, to elevate the pain, broken screams were heard emanating from his helmet. The other marines on the ridge with him stared at him, with sheer terror in their eyes, as they too must have heard the screams.

"We are… being… shelled…. I repeat… shelled!" Was all he could make out, between the blood churning screams, and curses of his fellow marine's.

"Chief; was going on status report!" Screaming into his mic, as he frantically looked about trying to make sense of the situation.

"It's… ambush… fire team… wiped out… waiting for us," after that, static was all that was heard on the line.

"Chief Chandler report! REPORT DAMN IT!" Nothing was heard, disbelief shrouded his thoughts at how quickly this had turned, and then something clicked that they were next.

As he wheeled around to order his marines to take cover, a shell went off in front of him sending him into the air. Upon his return, he hit and bounced to the ledge. Digging his fingers into the soil, he tried to slow his decent as gravity took a hold of him. Clawing frantically as the ground gave out, he felt the vice grip of someone on his hand.

"Sir, you're not going to die that easily," Corporal Thonan shouted, over the ringing in his ears.

As he pulled him up, Jaysh tried to scrap for purchase attempting to speed up his retrieval. Once his mid-section was over the lip, he rolled onto his back adrenaline coursing through his veins, as he looked at the marine, and tried to say thank you.

The marine only nodded in acceptance of Jaysh's thanks. As he was pulling him to his feet, his head violently turned as blood sprayed Jaysh's face. Whipping his head away to avoid the plethora of blood, he felt the marine's body go limp dropping him to the ground.

"Nooo damn it!" He cried out, as he turned the marine to face him.

Jaysh immediately regretted his decision, as gazed upon half of corporal Thonan's face, and the void that was ripped apart in the latter half. His cold lifeless eye bored into his soul, as did the image of the marines face. His stomach immediately turned, as it spilled its contents next to where he laid.

Still dwelling on Thonans death, his head was hammered by a stray round, jarring his head. Pulling his head back together he grabbed his rifle and broke for the tree line through the blasts of the incoming shells. Leaping over a fallen tree he slid into a crewed foxhole dug by a couple of marines.

They jumped as he landed at the bottom bring their rifles to bear on him. His hands shot up praying that they would not shoot him. Luckily they were still clear headed however there was fear in their eyes as they ducked at every explosion around them. He could see that they were trying to tell him something but all he could hear was his ears ringing and explosions.

"Sirrr… attack….don't know… nowhere!" Was all he could make out but that was all he needed.

Pulling his rifle to his shoulder he moved towards the front of the foxhole hoping to see one of those Turian bastards that slaughtered his men. His efforts were fruitful as he spotted one a couple of meters away searching for his targets Jaysh gave his trigger a squeeze as a burst flew out of his rifle.

The Turians head whipped towards the sound of the rifle to his demise as a round passed through his chest and another his shoulder. As the Turian violently turned opposite directions the final round passed through his head as a spectacle of blood and gore bestrewed out the back of his head instantly making his body go limp.

_That one was for you Thonan._ A slight grimace appeared on his face as he remembered his fallen marine. Searching for his next target he noticed out of the corner of his eye one of the marines taking position next to him. Looking the other direction he noticed the other holding his rifle shaking his head.

Jaysh reached down and seized the marine's armor and ripped him up next to him. He was violently shaking as he became petrified from the events that were unfolding around him. Jaysh had enough and slapped the marine upside his head hoping to break him of his terror. This apparently worked as the marine shook his head and began to put rounds down range.

With every Turian that passed through their vicinity meet their demise as round after round passed through their body. As they began to feel that they were making a dent more and more Turians began to bear down on their position. Their barrels were glowing red as more and more Turians fell to their onslaught.

One successfully rushed their position leaping over them. Jaysh rolled onto his back spaying the Turian with a hailstorm of rounds. His body violently convulsed as the Turians blood painted the area. Returning to his position he noticed one of his marines was lying very still. Grabbing his armor shaking him as he shook his face rolled up revealing a massive void in the middle of his forehead.

Slamming his fist on the ground cursing for losing another marine under his watch letting his guard down for only a split second. It was all the time the Turians needed as they swarmed their position. One managed to get close enough to rip his last marine out of the fox hole by his armor.

A bone chilling scream could be heard as he rose into the air and was instantly silenced as round after round torn his body asunder. Jaysh in horror witnessed helplessly as his marine's final breathes passed his lips as they dropped him to the ground. As he hit his blank stare fell upon Jaysh as he met his eyes he had failed them.

At that moment he was ripped up by his armor as a Turian seized his throat. Staring him down he wanted to show no fear has he stared into the Turians cold blue eyes. The Turians mandibles flared as he produced a knife from his back. Before he was about to plunge it into him he heard a Turians voice causing his executioner to yield.

"Leave him alive we will have use for him later," the other Turian that appeared ordered.

The Turian that had his throat let out a muffled swear as he returned his gaze to him. Pulling him close he produced what Jaysh could believe to be a smile before he spoke.

"Here's something to remember me by," his voice was as cold as ice as he drove his knife deep into his side.

Authors Note

Please comment and review be it positive or negative. Also write if you like my idea and want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do you have the bucket?" Drayden whispered barely enough to be heard.

"Yeah what the hell is in it?" Sato replied producing the bucket, taking a sneak peak at the mysterious contents.

"Thermite, you'll see what were going to do it will be awesome!" He shot back with enthusiasm.

They continued down the alley way as Sato's heart beat out of his chest in anticipation of what they were going to do. His dad always told him that nothing good ever happens after mid night and Sato had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was no exception. Thoughts ran though his head of the last time Drayden and him where out and he convinced him to take his dads speeder for a joy ride only moments later crashing it through the neighbors garage. He was grounded for what felt like forever and had to help rebuild the garage that he backed into. Shaking the thoughts from his head he was hoping that Drayden had something less adventures in store.

Keeping pace with his friend he noticed a cooler that was bouncing at his side with each step. "Hey Drayden, why do you have a cooler?" Sato inquired.

"You'll see," Drayden retorted easily dodging the question.

Drayden making a sharp right blotted up the alley and stopped at a small clearing between the houses. Sato let out a frustrated sigh as his friend disappeared around the corner he was miffed that his friend was out pacing him carrying a cooler with him. As he rounded the corner he spotted the silhouette of his friend's bulky frame in the middle of a vacant lot. Staggering over to where his friend stood Sato began to gasp for air as his lungs burned from the run. Drayden looked down and chuckled at his friends discomfort he had always japed that Sato need to do more running but he would just blow him off.

He could barely make out what Sato was trying to ask between his gasps for air so he replied with what he presumed that he was asking. "Right here is good," looking around searching for any witnesses that might possible dime them out.

The clearing was enough for the boys to get to work. Popping the top off the cooler smoke began to pour out as Drayden pulled out gloves and buried his hands into the cooler. Moments later he pulled out a white block of what seemed to be ice due to the humid night air hitting it causing more of the mist to bellow off it.

"What is that?" Sato questioned entranced in the mysterious block of ice that was so cold that he needed gloves to hold.

"Its dry ice, do you ever pay attention in class?" Drayden shot back not even giving him a glance.

"No school is so boring," he shot back placing the bucket next to the dry ice.

"Well Sato if you paid attention then you would have known about this and would have tried it sooner. Here now we place the bucket on top of the dry ice," He stated grabbing the bucket and gently placing it on the dry ice.

"Why, what will it do?" He questioned watching Drayden mysteriously working.

"Just shut up and find some cover we need to have as much distance between us and this stuff," He shot back clasping Sato on his shoulder bolting away from the bucket.

Sato still couldn't figure out why they need to run away so fast from a block of ice and a bucket, but he didn't want to question Draydens judgment after what happened last time. They were out hunting with Sato's dad and Drayden was boasting the whole trip about how he was the better shot than Sato. Since he didn't want his father to think that Drayden was better than him he issued a challenge. Once they made it back to camp Sato grabbed some of his dad's beer bottles and lined them up on a slab of limestone in front of a mound. The boys went bottle for bottle hitting their mark every time. When it came down to the last bottle for Sato to shoot Drayden piped up in between the constant taunts and told him not to shoot the last one. Sato believing it was just another ploy to get him to lose squeezed the trigger sending the round down range. The bottle exploded instantly followed by a loud metallic ping as Sato was about to cry out in jubilation he heard a faint whistle. A flash of white hot pain followed clasping his hand to numb the pain, pulling his hand away revealed blood on his fingers. Drayden was on him in an instant to make sure his friend was okay as his dad followed shortly after hearing the cries. After his dad checked him out and saw that the round just grazed him he quickly went into the 'what the hell were you thinking lecture' as Sato's eyes drifted over to where Drayden was he sat there, with a smug look on his face mouthing 'I tried to warn you.' After that incident he took Draydens warnings a little more seriously.

As Sato skidded around Draydens bulk he placed himself between the two waste bins having a clear line of sight at the ice and buck. Moments past as they continued to stare down the block and bucket with nothing happening except for the faint breeze that drifted through the alley. Sato turned pressing his back against a nearby wall letting out a sigh of boredom, glancing over to his friend he saw he still had the twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes. Sato hoped that this was not some ploy to get him injured or do something that he would later regret, glancing back over to the stagnate ice and bucket.

"This is stupid nothing is going to happen," Sato iterated boredom saturating his words. Then as if something clicked in his friends head he began to frantically search through his pockets.

"What the hell are you doing?" Now he had Sato's attention again due to Draydens unnerving movements.

His friend pulled a red stick from his pants pocket shoving it in Sato's face his devious grin never leaving his face. Running over to the bucket he struck the end igniting a red flame and preceded to burry it into the bucket like a candle. Wheeling around he made a frantic sprint back to cover as if his life depended on it.

"Now it's ready," Drayden breathed out as he slid back behind the cover next to Sato.

Peering over the can he watched the red flame from the flare grow in size as it ran down the stick. Sparks began to blast from the bucket as the flames as the flame reacted with the thermite. The intensity grew as the reaction grew more and more violent turning the alley to day, their was no way nobody didn't notice this. The hissing from the reaction grew more and more deafening as it reached its climax exploding with an ear shattering boom.

"We got to get out of here I know everyone and their mother heard that," Sato stammered as trepidation began to set in as the excitement wore off.

He friend only nodded as the boys began to hear people's frantic shouts in reaction to the midnight spectacle. Turning the corner the madness of the populace began to grow as people feared that they we being attack shouting to call the Alliance military. The boys only snickered at the stupidity of the people.

"Up there once we turn the corner and close the main street we will be home free," Drayden pointed up ahead of them.

A smile ran across Sato's face as he thought of the possibility that they might actually pull this off and not get caught. Turning the corner the boys shouted in jubilation as the saw an empty street and across it laid they're freedom. As they began to slow from the adrenaline wearing off a siren was heard from above. Looking up they spotted a patrol craft with blue lights flashing bearing down on their position.

Seeing that he was not going to get caught Sato used what energy he had left and began to distance himself from his friend it was survival of the fittest. _'Oh hell no'_ his friend thought as he saw Sato begin to distance himself. Using what little reserves he had he began to close the distance when out of now where he slammed into a solid object dropping him to the ground instantly.

Sato turned to see how close his friend was only to witness the patrol craft hovering next to his friend who was on the ground. The officer leapt out of the patrol craft flipping Drayden over and slapped some plastic cuffs on him. _Well theirs nothing I can do for him now._ He thought as a smile broke across his face seeing that he was going to get away. _What if he rats me out? _Doubt made the smile disappear when he cleared the street and made it back into cover.

_What the hell am I going to do now? If I go home and dad finds out he will kill me_. The thought was troubling since he hasn't been on his dad's good side in a while and this little stunt was not going to make matters any better. As he paced back in forth in the darkness of the alley mulling over the decision to either go home our just lay low for the night. Deciding that his best bet was to go home and wait out the punishment there. Turning as he was about to put his plan into action, the wind immediately left his lungs, as something stuck him dead center on his chest sending him to the ground.

"Sato I'm disappointed in you," the mysterious voice coldly stated.

Writhing in pain form his chest hitting whatever it was and the back of his head from hitting the ground, he put his effort in to focusing on whose voice it was and how it knew his name. The darkness of the alley and his swimming vision didn't help matters any. He felt his body being rolled over and his arms being ripped to his back as cuffs were slapped on his wrists. He was forcefully yanked to his feet being shoved towards the patrol car not even a couple of feet away.

"Dads really going to kill me now," he mumbled to himself as he was hoisted into the back of the patrol craft.

As the engines came to life and the ascending into the night sky pulling himself up off the hard seat sliding over to the window he looked down that the passing city. Half the neighborhood was illuminated with lights from house and people were amassed in the street from the explosion. Seeing all his handy work he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was no longer going to be on his dad's good side.

The arrival at the station is when Sato felt to severity of his actions hit him with full force. Another officer arrived at the patrol craft and pulled Sato out and led him to the door. As the door parted they entered the elevator which took them to the processing center fro the station. The elevator chimed releasing them to a bland cold room which housed many desks with officers working at them. The officer behind him nudged him forward making their way through the throng of desks.

As they walked Sato could feel the eyes of everyone on him it felt as if he was being paraded naked through the station. His eyes meet few officers that ventured from their paperwork to give him cold stares. The criminals at their desks were even worse as they sneered at him or smirked as if they were going to do something to him later.

As he passed one of the desks he noticed Drayden sitting next to it slumped in his chair with his hands still cuffed in his lap. He was being questioned by a younger female officer with short cut hair. Sato was about to call out to him even though he had no idea what he wanted to say to him but probably on the lines this was your idea and you better own up to it!" Before he could say anything he ran into something solid that was taller than him.

Whipping his head around reviled at massive man that towered over him and the officers that escorted him. His disgruntled features turned into a smirk as he threw his gorilla size hands into Satos chest. The impacted sent Sato skyward as all the air in his lungs was vacated; he landed hard as he heard a sharp crack from his head hitting the floor. The man through his head back laughing as the other convicts echoed him.

"Better watch your self boy," he growled at Sato as his escorting officers attempted to restrain him further.

The officer that was escorting him seized his arm and ripped him up off the floor not slowing his pace. After they made their way through the desk they came to a waiting area sparsely populated. The officer led him to a chair in the corner of the room away from everyone else and slammed him down in a chair.

"Wait here."

The only thing Sato could do was nod in agreement feeling like everyone was trying to get to him here. After the officer departed he buried his head into his hands fighting with all his might to suppress the tears that wanted to burst forth. Thoughts of what his dad was going to do to him when he came to pick him up and when they got home ran ramped through his mind.

"This is all stupid Draydens fault like always why do I listen to him?" He mumbled to himself through his hands.

Moments later he felt a hand shaking him awake looking up he saw the same short haired blond woman that was questioning Drayden. Her soft blue eyes made him feel at ease for a moment.

"The chief would like to see you."

She allowed him to get up on his accord with this newfound freedom he couldn't help but smile up at her as she smiled back showing a resplendent beauty that was masked by the uniform. As she led him to the chief's office they had no issues and he wasn't even pushed once. When they entered the room in the center laid a small desk with a terminal as its only prominent feature.

"Thank you officer you are dismissed."

She nodded, turned and departed the chief's office. Sato turning his attention back to the chief who continued to pound away on the terminal at his desk. He was an impressive human figure as his size dwarf the screen in front of him. His broad shoulders easily clearing the length of the screen. His face was some what masked by the terminal however his baldness reflected the light perfectly to a point where Sato thought he could make out the words on the screen in front of him.

"Sato I am very disappointed with you."

Now he recognized the voice and the man behind the terminal as Uncle Camile. He was an old family friend that served with his dad on Shanxi during the first contact war. He and his father meet in the prison camps during the Turian occupation and stuck together to survive. After the war they stayed very close friends and he was always over at the house. After a while Sato began to view him as an uncle more so than a family friend as he came to him with issues that he didn't want to tell his dad.

"I know sir," He answered with disappointment in his voice.

He leaned back in his chair, pulling his attention away from the screen focusing in on Sato as his hand slowly rose to his chin. He sat their for a minute looking down at Sato his eyes were deep in thought. Sato wondered what he was thinking of was he going to put him in a cell, or give him community service, or worse tell his dad? He felt the best way to avoid the overwhelming feeling of guilt was to look at his shoes to avoid his gaze.

"What is your father going to think of your actions?"

"Please don't tell him, I promise it won't happen again," Sato whimpered out feeling the tears pooling up in the corners of his eyes.

"How do I know for sure you won't?" His Uncle replied leaning forward in his seat resting his elbows on the desk.

"Because, I don't like it here," was all that he could think of as he fought to keep his tears at bay.

"Well you should! That's why I had them bring you boys in so you can see first hand what it's like," His uncle snapped at him as he slammed his hand on the desk pulling Satos attention back to him.

"So are you going to tell my dad?"

"Well what do you want me to tell him? What would you have me say to him about a bomb going off in the middle of my precinct, or why you are in my office, or why I was bringing you home at this our when I am on duty!" His uncle yelled out. Sato had never seen that side of him before, as he felt the weight of the world collapse on him.

"I don't know!" He cried out on longer hold back the tears. He knew that if he got his uncle this mad at him, their would be almost nothing to hold his dad back except that he was his only child.

"Well don't worry I'll break it to him gentle," He replied reeling back his anger as he saw his friends son crying and trembling in front of his desk. Hopefully he scared him enough to prevent him from being in here again.

"Oh thank you so much! I'll be able to live to see tomorrow," Sato breathed out as he leap from his chair and embraced his uncle.

"Come on lets take you home," he said with a soothing voice as patted Sato on the back.

Author Note:

He guys thanks for reading! I feel that I should give back to the people that sat down to read this, so what i decide to do is allow you guys to title the chapter! I will summit the winner when i post the next chapter!


End file.
